2012 University Life Awards
The 2012 University Life Awards took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 5, 2012 at 6pm. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Willyam "BJ" Winston and Diana Cuervo and the theme was "A Night of Passion, Pride, and Tradition." The awards selection committee consisted of Christian Corrales, Valerie Acosta, Tony Daniels, Georgina Rodriguez, and Leslie Bagnoche. The University Life Awards are hosted by Student Government Association. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Christopher Brown *Finalists: Robert Zubiate, Dominique Moore *Presenter: Zachary Dunn, SGA Senator Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Hannah Beck *Finalists: Malcolm Ramey-Green, Jerome Scott *Presenter: Brenda Lau, SGA Senator Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Torrie Jackson *Finalists: Ana Navarro, Nate Leonard *Presenter: Ayla Larick, SGA Senator-Elect Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Cecilia Alvarado *Finalists: Sileny Suarez, Kort Jackson *Presenter: Travis Jordan, SGA Senator and President of The Movement Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Ryan Zapata *Finalist: Harrison Pierce *Presenter: Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Janet Oyeteju *Finalists: Christopher Brown, Jillian Marshall *Presenter: Eliana Briceño, President of VOICES Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winner: Kaelie Gonzales *Presenter: Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Brian Mannas (KΣ), Kiara Gradney (AKA) *Presenter: Keri Shiplet, Assistant Director of Greek Life Jane Findling Award *Winners: Natalie Watts, Eric Soza, Rene "RJ" Rangel, Diana Cuervo, Tenille Jones, Dominique Moore, Dezranique Stansberry *Presenter: Jane Findling-Burton Golden Feather Award *Winners: Elissa Dougherty, Xavier Johnson, Brian Mannas, Harrison Pierce, Charles Miles, Kiara Gradney, Krystal Nicholson *Presenter: Dr. Gage Paine, Vice President of Student Affairs Organization Awards Outstanding Service Program or Project Award *Winner: SAVE *Finalists: For the Kids, Kappa Delta Chi *Presenter: Outstanding Cultural or Religious Awareness Program or Project *Winner: Hispanic Student Association *Finalist: African Student Association *Presenter: Kareena Kirlew, SGA Secretary Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: For the Kids *Finalists: SAVE, UTSA Ambassadors Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: School of Psychology Graduate Student Association *Presenter: Charles Miles, SGA Chief of Staff Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Manuel Maldonado, Society of Mexican American Engineers and Scientists *Presenter: Dr. Jeremy Sullivan Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: Black Student Union *Finalists: The Movement, Sigma Pi *Presenter: Dr. Barry McKinney, Director of Student Activites Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Tenure-Track) *Winner: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Department of Psychology and Associate Dean of the Honors College *Presenter: Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Non-Tenure-Track) *Winner: John Shields, Department of Management *Presenter: Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Honors College *Presenter: Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Sara Bordelon, Office of the Registrar *Finalist: Bonita De Leon, Tomas Rivera Center *Presenter: Krystal Nicholson, SGA FIRE Chief Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Christopher Goldsberry *Finalists: Marisol Mandujano, Manuel Maldonado *Presenter: John Montoya, Student Activities Assistant Director of Student Leadership College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Micaela Merea *Finalists: Sileny Suarez, Albert Franco *Presenter: Dr. Robert Baron, College of Architecture Associate Dean College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Andrea Rodriguez *Finalists: Aleksandra Vucic, Tal Perks *Presenter: Dr. Robert Baron, College of Architecture Associate Dean College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Megan Chavez *Finalists: Tim Spohrer, Michael Paul Grondel, Jamaal Hollingsworth *Presenter: Dr. Lisa Montoya, College of Business Associate Dean College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Daniel Perales *Finalists: Eduardo Rincon, Christina Sikorha *Presenter: Diane Wells College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Petra Lopez-Perryman *Finalists: Keliesha Gardener, Alexandra Villalobos *Presenter: College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Diane Elizondo *Finalists: Erin Doran, Allegra Montemayor *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Alex Roberts *Finalists: Jonathan Doemel, Philip Gutierrez *Presenter: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Honors College Associate Dean College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Kimberly Solomon *Finalists: Madhupama Pal, Nan Du *Presenter: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Honors College Associate Dean College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Elissa Dougherty *Finalists: Aida Ghazvini, Autumn Lansford *Presenter: Dr. Christopher Wickham, College of Liberal and Fine Arts Associate Dean College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Niyaz Barzani *Presenter: Dr. Christopher Wickham, College of Liberal and Fine Arts Associate Dean College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: DeJaneiro Antoine Jackson *Presenter: Dr. Francine Romero, College of Public Policy Associate Dean College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Layla McKinnon *Finalists: Susanne Schmidt, Ryan Evans *Presenter: Dr. Francine Romero, College of Public Policy Associate Dean College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Ryan Gilley *Finalists: Albert Mondragon, Kim Dang *Presenter: College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Eileen Taylor *Presenter: Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Carolina Canizales *Finalists: Elissa Dougherty, John J. Lira *Presenter: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Honors College Associate Dean Campus Recreation Awards Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Aalia Udawala & Chase Mueller *Presenter: Eliot Howard, Campus Recreation Assistant Director of Outdoor Pursuits Fitness Fanatics of the Year *Winners: Ekow Essel & Natalia Peña *Presenter: Steve Kudika, Campus Recreation Assistant Director of Fitness and Wellness Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Aaron Vargas *Presenter: Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Nicholas Stephens *Presenter: Mario Rios, Campus Recreation Assistant Director Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Laura "Crissy" Garza & Bonnie "Trey" Daye *Presenter: ULA Honorary Awards *Winner: Spirit of San Antonio UTSA Marching Band *Winner: 2011 UTSA Football Team *''These awards replace Female Athlete of the Year and Male Athlete of the Year for 2012.'' Category:University Life Awards Category:2011-2012 at UTSA